Distant Memory
by missanna444
Summary: Sequel to my story "The Other Side of the Island". Tells of the married life and family of the Professor and Mary Ann.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a sequel to my story "The Other Side of the Island". It will chronicle the lives of the Professor and Mary Ann after they marry. It begins a year after their wedding and a discovery that is made by Mary Ann! I will often refer to the Professor as Roy. Enjoy!

A year. A whole year since they had married. Mary Ann smiled. It was almost funny the way the others acted around her and Roy. When they were on their honeymoon, the others built them a new hut to live in together. Mrs. Howell was always asking her about her personal life, now that she was married, and giving her advice. Ginger was often doing he same thing as Mrs. Howell, but in a less classy manner. Although Ginger was being less of a pain, now that she was with Gilligan so often.

That day began so ordinarily, except for the fact that Mary Ann was feeling rather ill. Headaches, stomachaches, some vomiting, it had been going for a few weeks. It was mostly in the morning and subsided by early afternoon. She still went about her usual work, though. Roy did not approve, but she still made sure to help with laundry and cooking. As Mary Ann made lunch that day, she decided to ask Ginger for help.

"Ginger, do you have any ideas about what this could be?" she asked nervously.

"I sure do, but I still have another question for you. Are you sure it isnt't all in your mind? I've heard that too much stress can cause similar symptoms." Ginger checked. Mary Ann frowned.

"No, there's nothing to be stressed about. What's your idea about all of this?" she asked, wondering if Ginger's thoughts were something she wanted to hear. Ginger looked right into her eyes.

"Mary Ann, I think you're pregnant. No, don't argue. All the evidence leads to it. Obviously, we have to do the test to confirm it, but I think you really are." Ginger said, her tone completely serious. Mary Ann gaped at her. She tried to protest, but the words never came. Roy had trained Ginger to analyze a pregnancy test specifically for this purpose. Mary Ann nodded.

"Alright, I suppose we should do the test. We are quite lucky Roy has the equipment for this. But can we make sure he doesn't find out yet? If the test is positive, I want to tell him myself." she requested. Ginger agreed.

The next evening, Mary Ann was preparing a special dinner to celebrate her and Roy's anniversary. She had been awaiting the results. She would have gotten them sooner, but Ginger had to dodge Roy so that he didn't find out. Mary Ann was setting the table when Ginger came running up to her.

"Hi,Ginger. Don't worry no one's around." she said, getting nervous. Ginger was smiling quite happily.

"Mary Ann, the test... it's positive!" she exclaimed. Mary Ann dropped the spoon she had been holding.

"Are you...sure? You are. Wow. What an interesting surprise for our anniversary. I think I'll tell Roy during dinner. Ginger, can you finish setting the table? I need to sit down." Mary Ann said, happy and scared at the same time. Ginger complied happily and soon called the others to dinner. As they arrived, Mary Ann tried to act naturally. The conversation was fairly normal until all the food had been cleared away. Mary Ann stood up.

"Can everyone be quiet, please? I'd like to make an anoumcement." she requested. Everyone fell silent, it was unlike her to call attention like this. Ginger was smiling encouragingly.

"Roy and I have been married for a year now, and it has been beautiful. For our anniversary, has has given me a hand-made necklace that I shall cherish for eternity. My gift for him is actually for both of us." she explained. Mrs. Howell gasped, catching on quickly. Mary Ann pulled a note from her pocket, which she gave to her husband. It explained eveything she had just learned. After reading it, he looked up at her, his eyes gleaming. Roy stood up and kissed her. He whispered, "I love you."

The Castaways looked on in confusion. Upon realizing they hadn't figured it out, Roy announced happily, "I'm going to be a father!"

All seven Castaways cheered! They congratulated Mary Ann and Roy, knowing the two would turn out to be great parents.

Author's note: Yeah, it was short. But I didn't anything else in the chapter. Also, I had a lot of trouble figuring out how Mary Ann would discover her pregnancy, so please don't mention that in your reviews. Also, if you would like to vote on the gender if the baby, please PM me!

Until next chapter,

Annette :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! Well, its time for my favorite chapter (so far). First, I must note, by the end of the chapter, you will know the gender of the baby but not the name. Send me a PM if you have a suggestion for the name! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!

It was eight months later and all the Castaways were waiting anxiously for the baby to come. They were all on edge, especially the Professor. He was an expectant father, of course he was nervous! Now that the baby could come at any time, he made Mary Ann rest all the time.

Mary Ann sat quietly one morning, discussing possible names for the child with Roy. They began with boy names.

"What about Lucas? As a first name, I mean." Mary Ann wondered. Roy frowned.

"An interesting idea, my dear, but it sounds like a name that is used too often. It could be a good middle name, though." He countered. Mary Ann nodded. They had been trying to think of lesser used names. They were stuck, so they moved on to girls' names.

"What do you think of Vivian? It was my grandmother's name and I always liked it." Roy suggested.

"I like that! Its quite pretty. What would the middle name be? How about Clara?" Mary Ann tried. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose we just wait to see the baby. My parents had trouble naming me until they first saw me. They said I looked like a "Roy". The name wasn't even on their list in the first place." he commented. It was true. Mary Ann had heard the same sort of story for one or two of her relatives.

Just then, the Skipper came in.

"Hi, Professor! Would you be able to help me in the jungle for a little while? I need to collect some materials for a new shower. The old one is falling apart and Gilligan is busy." he asked.

"I'd love to, Skipper, but the baby could come any time now and I want to be around to make sure all goes well." the Professor apologized. Mary Ann rolled her eyes.

"Skipper, he'll go with you." she said. "Yes, Roy, you will! I will be perfectly fine. And if the baby does come, the others can easily find you. Plus, if you didn't get there in time, the others know exactly what to do!" she continued. Roy tried to protest, but she put up a hand to stop him. He sighed, knowing he had no excuses left. Mary Ann was probably sick of him hanging around her most of the time. The Professor stood and looked at his wife.

"Are you sure?" he checked. Mary Ann smiled sweetly and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her before leaving their hut. The Skipper looked at Mary Ann for a moment.

"If you like, Gilligan might need some company while he hangs up the laundry. Just holler if you need anything." he added, before leaving as well. Mary Ann watched him go. She wondered for a moment what to do. Well, helping Gilligan must be more entertaining than sitting in the hut doing nothing. She carefully stood and went to find Gilligan. On her way, she encountered Ginger.

"Oh, hi Mary Ann! What are you up to?" the movie star asked curiously, surprised the Professor was letting her walk so much.

"I'm on my way to keep Gilligan company. Its more fun to have something to do. Roy is helping the Skipper." Mary Ann added, reading the look on Ginger's face.

"Oh, I was on my way to see Gilligan, too! Let's go, then!" Ginger replied, taking Mary Ann's arm.

"Ginger, I can walk on my own! I came this far, didn't I?"

"I'm just being careful!"

Several minutes later, the two women found Gilligan. It wouldn't have taken so long, but Ginger insisted on going slow. Gilligan saw them and waved, causing him to drop one Mr. Howell's shirts.

"Hi Mary Ann, want to sit down? There's a really comfortable tree stump over there." he said pointing.

"Thank you, Gilligan! How's the laundry these days?" she asked as she sat down. Gilligan shrugged.

"Not the worst. You know, when I was a kid, I had to do laundry to make money. There was this one man who chased us when we lost his dinner jacket!" Gilligan began. The girls listened intently but it was interrupted. Around the middle of the story, Mary Ann tapped on Ginger's shoulder.

"Ginger!"

"Hush, Gilligan isn't done yet."

"Ginger, its important!" She tried again, more urgently. Ginger turned and saw pain in Mary Ann's eyes.

"What is it? The baby? The baby! Gilligan, shush! We have to get her back to the huts! Go get Skipper and the Professor!" Ginger exclaimed, taking control of the situation. Gilligan rushed into the jungle. Ginger stayed next to Mary Ann, who looked terribly worried.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine. The Skipper and the Professor will be here soon. It'll be fine." Ginger said comfortingly.

"Skipper! Professor! Professor! Skipper!" Gilligan yelled, running through the jungle.

"Little Buddy? What's wrong?" the Skipper asked, the Professor next to him. Gilligan tried to catch his breath.

"Mary Ann... baby... Ginger... with her..." he gasped. The Professor's eyes widened and he took off through the jungle.

"Professor, watch out for the-" Gilligan was cut off by a crash and saw that the Prosessor had fallen into a trap they had set while hunting. The two men rushed over. The trap had been a pit covered in leaves and sticks.

"Professor, we have to get you out of there!" yelled the Skipper. The Professor stood up. The pit was still deeper than his height. He made a decision.

"Go help Mary Ann! It would take to long to get me out. I'll figure out a way on my own soon. Skipper, you know what to do when the baby comes. I hope to be there before that moment arrives." he explained. He wished them luck and they left, a little nervous now.

He tried everything. Any working ideas would take the Professor hours to get out of the pit. He sat down. He knew in his heart he wouldn't make it in time. He hoped all was going well. At least, as well as it could. But, he wouldn't give up. He saw the sticks lined up in a familiar way and began to build a ladder. It would take time to make it strong enough.

"Can I go in?" The Professor asked, several hours later. He finally got out of the pit and was now at the door to the storage hut, where the baby was born. Ginger was guarding the door. She smiled and opened the door for him. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Mary Ann was awake, sitting on a makeshift couch. She looked up when the door opened. In her arms was the baby, fast asleep and swaddled in a blanket. The Professor sat down next to his wife.

"Its a girl!" Mary Ann said softly. A girl. A daughter. Mary Ann placed the child carefully in the Professor's arms. He stared at the small face in the blanket.

"She's beautiful. She really is." he murmured. He had already fallen in love with his little girl. "Hello, little one. I'm your daddy. You have a great mother, I hope you know that" he said to her. He looked at Mary Ann.

"I love you." he said, giving her a kiss. She kissed him back.

"I love you, too. What should we name her?" she asked. The Professor looked at his daughter.

"You know, she looks just like a..."

Author's note: Haha, cliffhanger! But that's because I need you to send me your suggestions! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! It was so sweet at the end! I appologize for the Professor missing his daughter's birth, but I wanted that scene at the end.

Until next chapter,

Annette :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you all enjoy this story! Also, thanks for your suggestions. I came down to two names. The same first names, but different middle names. Let's hope my instinct was correct! Enjoy!

The Professor and Mary Ann stepped out of the hut the next morning. Mary Ann carried the baby in her arms. The Professor gathered the other Castways in front of the hut. He cleared his throat for attention.

"As you all know, our baby was born yesterday afternoon. And yes, Mrs. Howell, we now have a daughter. Mary Ann and I proudly would like you to meet our daughter, Vivian Alice Hinkly." he announced. One by one, they let each Castaway hold the child. First was Mrs. Howell.

"Oh, how lovely she is! And what a beautiful name you chose. I do believe she looks like her father! Although she does have her mother's dark hair." she noted.

"Lovey, I do believe babies are often born with dark hair. Congratations to both of you." Mr. Howell quipped. The Skipper was next in line. He held her with great care and he, like everyone else, adored her.

"Why, she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen! Hi, Vivian! Boy, what a great name!" he commented. Next came Ginger and Gilligan together. Ginger held her first.

"You know, it's hard to tell who she looks like. She's too young for us to tell. She is adorable, though! I know you two will be great parents!" she exclaimed, then carefully transferred her to Gilligan's arms. They all were worried he'd drop her or something, but he was surprisingly careful.

"Hello! I'm Gilligan. I wish you were awake so I'd know if you were listening." He said to Vivian. Mary Ann smiled.

"I'm sure she'll like you the moment she wakes up." she said to him. He smiled. He carefully put Vivian in her mother's arms.

"Gilligan, you can hold her longer if you like." the Professor said, noting that Gilligan looked a little disappointed.

"I know, but I don't want to drop her." the first mate said. "But let me know when she wakes up. She's really cute." The Professor nodded. Mary Ann looked up after a moment.

"Actually, you're in luck. She just woke up. I'll have to feed her first but you can hold her more after." She said. Gilligan's whole face lit up as he thanked her.

After Vivian was fed, Mary Ann let Gilligan hold her again.

"She's really perfect. I can't wait to see who she looks like. I bet she'll be real smart, too. When she gets old enough, can I teach her fishing and how to climb trees?" Gilligan asked.

"Of course you can! I bet you'd teach her everything you know." Mary Ann said.

"I sure would. Hi Vivian, I know you're awake. When you can walk, I'll show you the whole island. You'll love it here, I know the rest of us do." he began telling her about all the Castaways. She stared at him with large eyes, as if she knew what he was saying. Mary Ann came over. She was smiling. The scene warmed her heart greatly.

"I think she likes you! Unfortunately, both she and I need some sleep." She reminded him. Gilligan nodded.

"I understand. I'll see you both later!" he said as he exited the hut.

The next several weeks were rough on the family. Vivian didn't yet know how to sleep through the night. The Professor and Mary Ann took turns taking care of her when she woke up during the night. Every morning, one of the two parents slept late. They were often tired, but never took it out on the others. They knew that there was nothing they could do until Vivian got a little older. But everyone's favorite moment was when she smiled for the first time. It made up for anything that she did that kept others awake at night.

Vivian was about six weeks old. The Professor had been playing with Vivian, demonstrating a toy he'd made for her. She stared at him with her beautiful, big, blue eyes.

"Do you want to play with this? I bet you do! Look, this is what it does..." he continued to say silly things to his daughter. She just stared at him. The toy was simply the closest the Professor could get to a toy dog. No one has guessed he had a comedic side, but apparently, he did! Had anyone else seen it, they would've laughed until they cried! He started to make funny faces at Vivian and she kept staring. After about five more minutes of this, the Professor looked at his daughter and saw a happy twinkle in her eyes. Realizing he was on to something, he kept going. He began to get sillier.

After a few moments, he looked down at her. He saw something. Vivian was smiling! She was actually smiling for the first time!

"Mary Ann! Come here!" the Professor called out the door. Mary Ann cam running in.

"What is it, Roy? Is something wrong?" she asked, not seeing the look on his face. The Professor turned and grinned at her.

"Nothing is wrong. Its just perfect! Look!" he exclaimed. Mary Ann watched her daughter. She gasped excitedly.

"She's smiling! Oh it is perfect! Mrs. Howell! Ginger! Skipper, Gilligan!" she cried. The others came quickly into the hut. They were all overjoyed at the milestone, especially since she smiled at all of them. All of them were glad for these small moments that happened. The Professor was especially happy. Vivian's first smiled had been for him. It was a special happiness that made him feel wonderful. He loved Vivian and Mary Ann. He would never forget that.

Author's note: it was a little short, but it was sweet! I hoped you all enjoyed it and my choice of her name! Miss Vivian Alice Hinkly will take her first steps in the next chapter!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like the name I chose. I'm partial to the name Vivian (my middle name!) and Alice is a character I played in my last show. I realized how well the two worked together. Thus, the name fit! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Vivian was now a little over a year old, barely speaking, but she could. Her first word had not been "Mama" or "Dada". This was slightly surprising. Then again, her first word was "book", an object she was often around. She had grown a lot in the year. She began too look more like her father. She had his blue eyes and his lighter brown hair. Like Mary Ann, she had a small sort of face that was adorable and feminine. She really was a smart girl. The Castaways noticed that instead of trying multiple things to fix something, she would observe someone else try. Just by watching once, she never forgot how to fix the issue and learn to do it herself. They were all proud of her! One afternoon, Gilligan was fishing at the lagoon and invited Mary Ann and Vivian to keep him company. Gilligan's fishing line hadn't caught anything yet, so they spent most of the time chatting and telling Vivian stories. She loved Gilligan's stories about Skinny Mulligan. He was about to begin yet another story, he never ran out, when the Professor ran up to them excitedly. "Daddy!" Vivian cried, waddling to him rather slowly. The Professor, to excited to realize what had just happened, ran over and scooped her up. "Hi, sweetheart! Listen everyone, we might get rescued! There's no way anyone can mess it up this time." He exclaimed. "Hey, Professor, that's great!" said Gilligan. Mary Ann clasped her hands together in excitement. " Oh, Roy!That's terrific-" she stopped suddenly, staring at her daughter. "Roy, did you see that?" "See what?" He asked. Mary Ann's eyes twinkled. "Just before you picked up Vivian. She walked to you. She WALKED TO YOU!" Mary Ann exclaimed. The Professor looked at his daughter in wonder. She looked back, grinning. He set her on the ground so she was standing. He turned to his wife. "Stand a few feet away so she can't reach you at arms length. Go on, Vivian. Go to Mama." He prompted her. Mary Ann opened her arms and beckoned to Vivian. Vivian took halting steps to her mother, who hugged her when she reached her. The Professor smiled and joined them. Gilligan jumped up in excitement. The Professor asked him to go get the others, for he now had two announcements to make! Everyone was happy about Vivian, but Mr. Howell got right to the point. "Its wonderful about your daughter, but what about this rescue?" He asked. The Professor continued. "It will take some time, maybe a year. I've heard on the radio that some airplanes discovered our island. Within the next year or so, they will be sending a boat to investigate. It will take awhile, though, because they need to build a special sort of boat. But we will be rescued!" he explained. The Castaways cheered. They didn't mind that it would take them time, they were just glad to get rescued at all! About a year later, a great storm hit. It was the first huge storm that they experienced since Vivian's birth. The other storms had been simple rainstorms. This one consisted of lightning, thunder, and wind adding to the rain. The Hinkleys' had built a small room connected to the hut for Vivian to sleep in. She usually loved it, but not that night. It was late and they all were asleep. A great clap of thunder and a flash of lightning woke them up. Vivian began to cry out. "Mama! Daddy!" She cried. Mary Ann immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the other room. She reached her daughter and craddled her in her arms. Vivian began to sob. It was her first big storm and she was terrified. A moment later, the Professor stumbled in, half awake. Seeing Mary Ann and Vivian snapped him awake. He sat on the bed next to them and wrapped his arms around them. It seemed that no amount of comforting would quiet her so the Professor whispered an idea to Mary Ann, who nodded. Mary Ann took a breath and began to sing. She was singing "Edelweiss" from "The Sound of Music". She had heard the song on the radio and thought it made a good song to sing at times like this. After the first verse, Vivian stopped crying and looked up at them. The Professor picked up the tune and continued to sing the song. As he sang, they put Vivian back in her bed. Mary Ann joined in for the last part. By the end, Vivian was fast asleep again. "Poor girl, she's never been through a storm like this before." The Professor said quietly as they headed back to bed. Mary Ann smiled. "I agree, but I think we handled it just fine. The song was perfect." She agreed before they too fell asleep. Author's note: Good, I hope! Don't forget to review! Love you all! Until next time, Annette :) 


	5. Chapter 5

b

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, despite the** **issues involving formatting. I had no idea that would happen and I wish I could've fixed it! So, I will fix this chapter instead. Anyhow, I was a little at a loss as to what to do about the rescue idea. SO, I came to this, they will be rescued, but not yet. Plus, I wanted to make Ginger and Gilligan a couple. And I want Vivian to have a sibling. So, that's what today's focus is about. Enjoy! **

Another year had gone by. Vivian was now three and time had gone by so fast. Many things had happened. First of all, Ginger was now married. She married Gilligan soon after Vivian's third birthday. Everyone had been a little surprised, but they were happy. It was going so well, in fact, that Ginger was expecting their first child! As for Mary Ann and the Professor, they were expecting their second child! Except that the Professor didn't know yet.

"Ginger, how am I going to tell him? I mean, with Vivian I just had a spur-of-the-moment idea and that's what happened. This time, I have too much time to think about it." she asked her friend, who was sitting in another chair across the hut. Ginger thought for a moment. She remembered how she had told Gilligan about their own child. She had gotten him into a serious mood, which for Gilligan was hard, and just told him. But the Professor was serious most of the time, so that wasn't really the answer.

"Well, have the two of you discussed it lately? Just bring it up then." she suggested. Mary Ann nodded thoughtfully. Then she realized something!

"We were going to talk about it tonight! I'll find the right time to mention it!" she exclaimed.

"See, all you had to do was think a little!" Ginger grinned.

"Oh, thank you Ginger! You have no idea how much I needed your help. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow, now I have to make dinner." she said, excitedly exiting the hut.

After dinner, the Professor and Mary Ann had a discussion as promised. They asked Gilligan to take Vivian fruit collecting until they were finished talking.

"We have raised Vivian well so far. Besides, we both love children. And she does need someone to play with." the Professor stated. Mary Ann tried to hide her smile. He noticed.

"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked. She let her smile show and took hold of his hand.

"She will have her playmate soon." was all she said, but it should have been enough of a clue.

The Professor, not getting it, said, "Yes, Ginger's baby will be along in a few months." Mary Ann rolled her eyes and commented, "That's not what I meant." The Professor stared at her for a moment, the realization dawning on him. But he didn't say it out loud.

"What did you mean, then?" he asked slowly, his face showing confusion. Mary Ann walked over to him and say in his lap.

"Exactly what I said. Vivian's going to have someone to play with. But not just Ginger's baby. She's going to have a brother or sister!" She told him happily. He looked up into her eyes and his face broke into a huge smile.

"Are you sure? Really? Oh my darling!" he sighed, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back tenderly. The Professor was glad that he would have another child to take care of. Now, how were they going to tell Vivian? That was going to be interesting. Vivian was far too young to understand at all. Besides, it had been hard enough to explain Ginger's baby! They talked to her when she woke up the next morning.

"Vivian, your daddy and I have something to tell you." Mary Ann explained when they all sat down. Vivian sat on her father's lap, wondering what was going on.

"You see, there is going to be someone new on the island in a few months, but you already know that. But a little while after that, another person is coming." the Professor said slowly, letting it sink in. She looked at him.

"A little person?" she asked, half knowing what her father was doing to say.

"Yes, sweetie, a little person. And just like the other new person, they are going to be smaller than you and you have to be careful with them." he told Vivian.

"Vivian, you are going to have a little brother or sister. Do you know what that is?" Mary Ann explained. Vivian nodded.

"It's someone with the same mama and daddy as me." she said. Mary Ann nodded.

"Exactly right." the Professor replied. Vivian looked away from her mother and back at him.

"But where do they come from? I thought no one could get here." she asked, now a little confused. The Professor and Mary Ann looked at each other. The Professor lifted Vivian off his lap and brought her to her mother. He gently touched Mary Ann's stomach with his hand and smiled.

"They will come from in here. I know it's hard to understand now, but someday you will, okay? Do you understand?" he said quietly. Vivian nodded. Mary Ann smiled, too.

"All right, darling. Go and get ready for breakfast." she said. It left them wondering, for a moment, if she understood them. But she'd understand in time. Of course, the first order of business would be Ginger's baby. And it was, three months later. The baby turned out to be a boy, whom they named Sam, after Ginger's father. It was interesting having such a new baby on the island again. Vivian got bored of him quickly. He was too little to do much more than sleep. But every once in a while, she would watch while he was being fed or something like that. Then, about four months later, it was Mary Ann's turn once again.

She was writing out a new recipe when she felt a pain.

"Oh!" she cried. Vivian ran over.

"What is it Mama? Are you okay?" she asked. Mary Ann nodded quickly and sent her off to get her father. She sat down quickly. She had forgotten how painful it was. The Professor got there soon and carried her over to the bed, laying her down. He called to Mrs. Howell and had her take Vivian out of the hut until it was all over. Vivian didn't understand, but she willingly went.

Some hours later, the baby was born! It was a boy and Vivian now had a brother. They named him Nicholas, after a famous astronomer from the Renaissance. It was the Professor's idea, of course. Vivian adored him and couldn't wait until he got older. So, now there were three children on the island, Vivian, Sam, and Nick. They were going to be quite handful and the others knew it. They say it takes a village to raise one child. But how many does it take to raise three?

Author's note: Well, we're done for today! I hope you liked it, even though I'm not sure I like it too much. It is by no means my best work. But, I'm going to a writing class on Saturday, so I'll be even better at writing the next one!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This whole formatting thing is ridiculous! Anyway, I want to address why I paired Ginger and Gilligan. First of all, I wanted Ginger to be with someone, and I just can't see her with the Skipper. To me, Gilligan is someone who can wedge his way into anyone's heart. He may be a little naïve (okay maybe a lot), but I think Ginger liked him for that. Anyhow, before everyone returns to the mainland via boat, let's see what it was like for three children living on the island together! Enjoy!

As the kids grew up, they became close friends. You could see the resemblances, physically and mentally, between them and their parents. Vivian, like the Professor, loved learning and exploring. Her physical resemblance to him was still there. She was tall like him. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were still bright blue. Nick took after Mary Ann though. He was on the shorter side of things and his hair was dark, as were his eyes. He, like his mother, was a little less interested in science. He still liked to learn, but he spent his time helping as much as a little kid can do.

Sam, Gilligan and Ginger's son, was an interesting case. He didn't look much like either of them. Except for the fact that he was tall and had his dad's blue eyes. His hair was a little curly and it was neither red nor black! In fact, he was blonde! His personality was very laidback, yet he was clever. He liked being the leader even though Vivian was three years older than him and much bigger, too. She let him be leader. They had once argued about it and somehow managed to accidently disturb a beehive. None of the Castaways were happy that day.

An interesting thing happened when Vivian was about eight and the boys were each five. It was still three years before they would be rescued. Vivan had begun to play more with Sam and exclude Nick. Mostly it was because she didn't want to play with her brother. Besides, they were both older than him, even though Sam was only older by six months. Nick got frustrated with them.

"I can play with you! Daddy said so!" he told them when they wouldn't let him participate int their game of marbles. Sam looked at him.

"You're too young! I'm five-and-a-half and you just turned five!" he said in annoyence. Apparently six months was a lot of time, especailly for them. Vivian just watched as the two began to argue.

"I can too!"

"You can't!"

"I can! I'm gonna get Daddy and he'll make you let me join the game." Nick threatened. Sam stopped for a moment.

"He wouldn't, would he?" he asked Vivian, who nodded.

"Why don't we let him play at least one game?" she responded and Sam finally relented. Similar situations continued for a few months until it was explained to them that six months wasn't much of an age difference. The situations all ended the same way. Nick would threaten to tell his parents, or worse, Sam's parents. Vivian would relent first and convince Sam. Nick usually got bored quickly, anyway.

Skip ahead three years, to the rescue. Vivian was now eleven and quite nervous about it. She had spent her whole life on the island and wasn't sure that people her own age would except her. She knew almost nothing of typical customs in 1978. At least, that's the year everyone assumed it was. Sam and Nick were now eight and were extremly excited about the rescue. Gilligan, Ginger, the Professor, Mary Ann, Vivian, Sam, and Nick were all gathered together to talk about it.

"Kids your ages go to school almost every day. We won't put you in school right away, not until we get settled. But we do want you to be prepared. You'll each meet kids your own age and you'll have homework. Vivian, it would be better if you had gone to school earlier, due to the harshness of classes, but I think you can handle it." the Professor explained.

"Neat, there'll be more people to play with!" Nick exclaimed, grinning at Sam. Ginger nodded.

"Yes, but not all the kids will like you. You cannot please everyone and you need to know that. There will be bullies who tease you, but that doesn't mean you need to start a fight." She added.

"We know, Mom, we'll try to be nice." Sam responded, trying to hide a grin. As the meeting ended, the boys were happy. But Vivian was oddly quiet.

"Mama," she said, still calling her mom "Mama". "Can I talk to you and Ginger?" she asked. Mary Ann and Ginger sat down across from her.

"What's wrong? is something bothering you?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well, what Ginger said about not pleasing everyone, what's that like? You both went to school like Dad said." she responded. Ginger sighed.

"Its not easy, especially at your age. Believe it or not, I had trouble, too." the movie star said. Vivian stared at her in disbelief.

"But you would've been so popular!" she said.

"That didn't come until High School. I was a little behind, so I didn't get the best grades. I was never an athletic girl. All I liked was drama club. People didn't care for us theater people in middle school. Above all else, I was tall! The theater kids never teased me, but the jocks and popular girls did. My best advice is to find something you like and stick with the people who like it just as much. That's what I did, and I managed to get through." Ginger told her.

"I agree with that. I was mostly in a one room schoolhouse. There wern't many kids on the farms, so we didn't really have trouble like that. But I was usually quieter and shorter than the others, so I did get teased once in a while. But don't stress yourself until something bad happens. Now, go join the boys and Gilligan for one last fishing trip." Mary Ann replied. Vivian thanked them and ran off. Ginger looked at her friend.

"Poor kid. I think that she thinks too much. I wonder what it'll be like for her." Ginger sighed.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Author's note: Wow that took a while to write. I'm a little stuck on what should happen as they settle into life after the rescue, so send me some suggestions! Hope you liked it!

Until next time,

Annette :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, you guys are officially the best readers ever! Fanfiction is my only sort of writing so far that I actually let people read and you guys make me feel so comfortable with your reviews! Also, I just want to put it out there, if you are a fan of musicals and plays, go see "Phantom of the Opera". I saw it on Broadway yesterday and it was amazing! Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled program. This chapter will cover their rescue and what happens when they all move to different parts of the country. By the way, this is based on the TV series, not the movies. Enjoy!**

The day had come and the boat arrived. Everyone was feeling different emotions. Sam was more nervous than he was willing to admit, but he was excited as well. Nick was excited, but was scared he'd forget something and was checking his belongings multiple times. Vivian was still terrified; but she put on a brave face, choosing to think of it as a learning experience rather than a new life.

The Professor spent his free time drawing diagrams of all the things he had created on the island. He suspected that it could lead to new technology back home. Mary Ann worried about her daughter, who swore she was fine now. It was clear she wasn't, but Mary Ann was unsure of what to do. Besides, how exactly was she going to explain her husband and children to her family when they got home?

Ginger was happy to be going home and hopeful that she could resume her career. Although, she was considering staying at home to take care of her son. Gilligan had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do when he got home. The Skipper was planning on getting another boat and had offered Gilligan a job as a part of his crew. He wasn't sure he would take the job, but he liked boats almost very much.

On the boat that day, there were two men. Much like the Skipper and Gilligan, they were a captain and his first mate.

"Thank you for coming for us. We sent out a signal some weeks ago and we didn't know if anyone had received it. When we got a signal back, we did all we could to prepare. I think most of us are ready now." the Professor told them. He introduced them to the Castaways, but realized that one was missing. It was Vivian. The Professor looked around. He saw her emerge slowly from the hut, looking sad and scared. The Professor walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded slowly, smiling a little. He put his arms around her and held her close. She hugged him and then pulled away. She had been inside the huts and walking around the jungle, taking in everything before they had to leave. She wanted to cry, to sit down in the sand and just cry. There was something about the place that she loved. It was primitive and had no technology or medicine, but she lived there. It was her home. The Professor looked at her for a moment.

"Just think like how you have been. It's a new experience, an adventure. You never know, it might not be permanent. You might find that returning here is inevitable." He smiled reassuringly and Vivian smiled back. The two made their way to the others.

The Castaways all climbed aboard the boat, anxious for the ride ahead. When the boat began to move forward, they all froze for a moment. It felt odd to see the island disappearing from view. As the shores of Hawaii drew near, the nervousness of it all began to fade and was replaced with a rush of sheer excitement. Everyone wanted to see their families again and wanted to let everyone know that they were alright. The kids were equally excited, but for different reasons. They wanted to meet new people and see what it was like in the city. They especially wanted to try pizza and ice cream.

As the mainland drew closer, Vivian found herself grinning. She clutched the toy dog her father had made for her when she was little and knew all would be okay. Mary Ann looked over at the three kids sitting together. She saw her daughter smiling happily and realized that Vivian was ready for civilization. She might be nervous, but it was only natural. In time, she would learn the good and bad parts of each environment.

Finally, the boat stopped in the pier. The biggest surprise waited for them. There were so many people waiting for them! Even people they had never met were there. But the best part was that their own families were right in front, waiting with open arms.

"Roy, I just thought of something. How are we going to explain everything? We got married on a deserted island. We had two kids. How exactly are our families going to react?" Mary Ann asked, a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice. The Professor thought for a long moment.

"I don't know, but we should speak to our families together. We are legally married and we have children. It's an important time in life and we should explain it together." he decided, taking her hand. She nodded and put her arm around Vivian while the Professor took Nick's hand. Luckily, their families happened to be standing together. They walked over to them excitedly.

"You're alive! We missed you so much!" the families cried. Hugs were given all around and seemed to be going well so far. As everyone calmed down, questions about the two children arose.

"Mom and Dad, you have just met my wife, Mary Ann. While on the island we got married and had two children. This is our daughter Vivian and our son Nick." the Professor said. When the parents of the couple looked at them questioningly, Mary Ann added to the explanation.

"You see, we were on the island for quite some time and we didn't know when we would get back. We ended up falling in love and the captain of the S.S. Minnow married us." she explained. Her parents smiled in understanding. They were just glad that she was happy and had survived all those years on the island.

"Well, now that you two are married, what are your plans now that you're home?" the Professor's dad asked.

"One of the Castaways was Thurston Howell and he gave us some money to get started with. We are going to stay in a hotel tonight and we are hoping to fly back to Kansas tomorrow." Mary Ann replied.

"Really? Knowing Roy, I would've thought you would end up near a large city. Or at least near a large university!" the Professor's dad said, mildly surprised.

"Actually," the Professor responded, "There are large universities in Kansas. There is also a job available at a university in another state that would allow me to do studies in Kansas and send them my research." Everyone liked the idea, especially Mary Ann's family. They would be fairly close to each other and it seemed the Professor would be able to make good money and still have time for his children.

Hours later, Mary Ann, the Professor, Vivian, and Nick were all sitting comfortably in their hotel room. Everything felt so odd with all the luxuries they now had. Real beds and pillows, soft blankets and electricity. It seemed so different from what they were used to. Vivian and Nick felt like they were living in a dream and were trying to "wake themselves up". They didn't see how it possible! As it turned out, all the Castaways had booked rooms in the same hotel until they knew what they were going to do. Sam and Gilligan had gone into the lobby for dinner and almost cried because of the wonderful variety of food. They could eat steak!

The Howells were overjoyed at the thought of room service. The Skipper ended up joining Sam and Gilligan for dinner. Everyone thought it was so terrific to be home! Or, at least, close to it. They hadn't gotten to their respective homes yet.

Ginger, Gilligan, and Sam moved to New York. It was there that Ginger's career went from movies to Broadway. But that would happen a little later. The Skipper did get a new boat, but Gilligan did not join him this time. Gilligan found a job in New York as an elementary school teacher. Nobody had expected it, but it made sense because of his childlike qualities and his good morals. The Howells returned to their mansion in Rhode Island, hoping it had been well-kept the past years. As mentioned before, Mary Ann, The Professor, Vivian, and Nick moved to Kansas. Using some of the money given to them by the Howells, they bought a farm to grow crops and raise animals. Mary Ann tended to the animals and crops with help from the children. The Professor studied the crops and animals for his research to send to the university. Vivian and Nick went to school in a nearby city, taking the school bus every morning. This was quite a change for both of them. But everyone seemed happy. The Castaways were excited to be able to see each other during Christmas vacation and during the summer.

**This story seems like it's done, but it's not! I have more to go, just trying to figure out how to get to the ending I've been planning this whole time! I hope you enjoyed it, it was a little sad for me to write because I felt awful (not sure why) that they left the island. Anyhow, please send suggestions about how Nick, Vivian, and Sam will cope with school and such over the next several years. **

**Until next time,**

**Annette :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry its taking so long for me to write this, I ran out of ideas. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. I know, I'm sad too. I will be posting new stories and one-shots soon. Most of them will be for Gilligan's Island. I love this story and I will miss writing it. Maybe I'll do a MAG/PINGER story soon. Anyway, this story leaps ahead seven years to Vivian's high school graduation. There will be flashbacks to past events and times. Enjoy!

It was the night before Vivian's graduation. She was unable to sleep and don't know why. She called her father into her room.

"Dad, I can't sleep!" She said, sitting upright in her bed, her father sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you nervous? Unhappy about leaving? Or are you just excited?" The Professor asked. Vivian shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Something is bothering me and I don't know what it is. Will you tell me a story?" She asked. She hadn't asked for that in a long time, so she must've really wanted to hear one. The Professor smiled, remembering the stories he and Mary Ann had told her over the years.

"Which one do you want to hear?" He asked. Vivian immediately requested the story of the day May Ann had found out on the island that she was going to have a baby.

"Are you sure? You've heard that story millions of times!" He checked. She nodded. It was her favorite story of all time.

"I always hear it from Mom's point of view. I want to hear it from yours." She explained. The Professor took a breath and began.

"It was the night of our first anniversary. Your mother had been somewhat sick lately and I was worried. But that evening, she was perfectly fine. I never took into considerstion that she might have been pregnant, but I later realized how much it made sense. She had prepared a special dinner that night to celebrate. When I sat down at the table, she looked happier than usual.

Once everyone was there, she stood up. She said she wanted to make an announcement. I had no idea what was going on and I was rather confused. She explained that her gift to me was really for both of us. I heard Mrs. Howell gasp, for she knew what was going on. Alas, in my own stupidity, I failed to realize this. I stared at your mother in confusion, but in the back of my mind I knew what she meant. She didn't say a word and handed me a small note, smiling. I read it. It said, 'Congratulations Roy! You're going to be a father!' I wasn't entirely sure how to react. Once the shock was gone, I stood up amd kissed her. I was crying with joy. Everything was perfect. I had a beautiful wife and would soon have a beautiful daughter." He explained, smiling at the memory.

Vivian sat quietly for a moment and tried to imagine it. It sounded so perfect and beautiful. Who would've that they were all still on that island when that had happened? And now the Castaways only saw each other on big occasions. Luckily, they would see each other tomorrow at the graduation.

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'm okay now. I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow." She said. The Professor said goodnight, kissed her on the forehead, and exited the room. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The principal finished her speech and announced, "And now, a speech from this year's valedictorian, Miss Vivian Hinkley, who will be attending Harvard University next semester!" Vivian came to the microphone, greeted with thunderous applause.

"Before I begin, I want to correct something. It was just announced that I will be attending Harvard, but I've changed my mind. As most of you know, my family was amoung the Castaways who were rediscovered seven years ago. Instead of attending college, I will be going back to that very island to study and to live there." She announced.

The entire crowd let out a loud gasp. Even her parents hadn't known about this.

"Wow, Mom, if you could see the look on your face! Dont worry, I won't be there alone. Some of my friends will be coming. We all want to study life and the environment there. I hope you all respect my decision to return there rather than study at Harvard. I will go to college eventually, but I want to go to the island first. After all, it is my home." She said.

After her speech, she sat down once again and smiled at the thought of her island home.

After the ceremony, she approached the Castaways happily. Mary Ann was the first to wrap her in a warm hug. "I'm proud of you. I think your decision is wonderful. I knew you missed the island and now you can go back to it." She said to her daughter. Nick came running up to her, Sam right behind him.

"I can't believe you're going without me a Sam!" He exclaimed. Vivian laughed and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Hey, once you graduate, you can join me! But until then, you'll have to deal with it!" She grinned. The others congratulated her and marveled at her choice. They requested that she send pictures.

Mary Ann stared at her daughter, marveling at the thought. Eighteen years ago, they were all stranded on an island. Now, they were home and her daughter was the best in her high school class. No one was really sure what to think of it all. Mary Ann was so proud of Vivian. Her daughter had overcome the pain of middle school and beaten the stress of high school. Who would've thought? She watched Vivian's blue eyes sparkle. Mary Ann sighed, remembering the days on the island. Now it all seemed lile a distant memory.

Auhor's note: Wow. I can't believe its over. I want to thank all of my readers for encouraging me to do this and for supporting me. You guys mean the world to me. I will be writing a one-shot very soon, maybe even today. Also, I am trying to make plans for a MAG/PINGER story. Let me know if you have suggestions for the MAG story. Or maybe I'll write a new MAP story. Also send me suggestions for that. I hope you enjoyed all of this, I sure did. Follow me on Twitter missanna444 and follow the character accounts for Gilligan's Island. Two of them are GI_Professor and Sailor_Gilligan. Love you all!

Until next time,

Annette :)


End file.
